Ouran High School Host Club: Hosting a Whole New Party!
by JulianShadows
Summary: Thirty Years following Tamaki's creation and leading of a Host Club within the walls of Ouran, a bored student has discovered the history of the Host Club and decided to start his own. He has a club room, a club idea... he could make this work... probably... (SYOC Story)
1. Prologue: A New King!

**Ouran High School Host Club: Hosting a Whole New Party.**

* * *

Takahiro Kaneko, 'The Great Golden Child'... was bored.

Bored, red eyes scanned the books in the shelves from under golden bangs. Tan cheeks pulled into a tight frown as he pursued the options in front of him. His father had told him so many good things about Ouran's High School programs, about the freedom he'd have... but there was something missing.

The Newspaper was a joke, the Occult club was dreary, the sports clubs were cutthroat, was it really so much to ask for a bit of fun without the dark corners, imagined gossip, and backstabbing? Takahiro sighed and lowered his hand to his forehead, what's the use, there weren't any clubs worth joining at this school, and he had at least three more years to go.

Takahiro Kaneko shook his head, there had to be something he could do, somewhere he could have a bit of fun without worrying about idiots trying to take advantage of him! "Come on... huh, a school history book?" He said as he pulled the large, hardcover book from the shelf. "History of Ouran, Part Seventeen, Extracuricular activities?"

He flipped through the pages about before huffing and tossing the book over his shoulder. "Boring~, there's got to be something in here..." He said as the book landed spine-first on the table behind him. The pages fell to the side as the book opened up, landing in the H section. "History... History... I'm in the wrong part of the library, honestly!"

Takahiro spun around and threw his arms out. "Surely there's somethi- what the?" he said as he looked at the pages the book landed on. "Host Club, Founder, Tamaki Suoh, Last known Head... Tamaki Suoh, it only lasted three years?"

He took another look at the pages, then sat down in front of the book and began to read. "Host Club, students would take time creating a relaxing and fun atmosphere for other students to unwind after class... Hosts would work together to create events for everyone to join in on, ranging from 'commoner' games to raffles, all while comforting 'clients' and serving tea, coffee, cakes, and other treats to create a happy space for students of all ages-It's perfect!"

Takahiro stood up from the chair, holding the book in his hands as he flipped the page. "During it's three active years, the Ouran Host Club was able to help in fixing a number of interpersonal relationships within the student body, resolve issues within other student clubs, and was named one of the best clubs to go to for to relax without worry of ulterior motives!" He read aloud, his eyes glittering with excitement. "Unfortunately, the club closed with the graduation of Tamaki Suoh, the founder of the club, due to no other students stepping up to take his place..."

That... was a problem.

"Gaaah, the perfect club and it's been closed for nearly thirty years now, that's just my luck!" Takahiro said, dropping the book back onto the table and grabbing his head. He slouched back into the seat and leaned over the table, elbows pressing against the wood as he held his head in his hands. "This is so unfair, honestly just because no-one was willing to step up to the- That's it!"

Takahiro grinned and snapped his fingers. "I'll do it, I'm sure with it's reputation, the school will want it opened up again, I just have to ask!" He said as he grabbed the book, stuck it under his arm, and turned towards the door as he straightened his tie and blazer. He combed his hair, put on his best smile, and made his way for the Dean's office. "I'll walk right up to the Dean, explain I want to take over the Host Club, and then he'll say-"

* * *

"No."

"Aw come on, please sir, surely the school would only benefit from the Host Club's return!" Takahiro said as he stood before the Dean of the school. "According to this, due to the Hosts helping tutor visitors who had low grades, the schools grade point average not only went up, but was at one of it's highest averages!"

"Takahiro, listen-"

"Not only that, but the club paid for itself numerous times over through charity events and various fundraisers, not to mention one of the female varcity teams even claimed it was due to the Host Club's motivation that they were able to win the championship!" Takahiro said as he moved to another page. "And they even managed to get the Newspaper club to shape up after they allowed the club exclusive interviews!"

"Takahiro Kaneko, listen." The Dean said as he held up a hand, getting a pout from the golden haired boy. He put his hand down and gestured to the seat in front of him. Once the boy sat down he cleared his throat. "I said you can't retake control of the Host Club, it's unfortunately been closed due to both how long it's been without an active leader and because Music Room Three has currently been taken over by the Woodwind Band Club."

The Dean held up his hand again when Takahiro moved to stand up. "That said, provided you're willing to accept a few changes, I see no reason not to allow you the chance to reform The Host Club."

"I'll do whatever it takes sir!" Takahiro said as his eyes lit up, surely the Dean wouldn't have too many strange restrictions for the club, not with it's history.

"First, times are changing a bit, and to make sure the club can help as many people as possible you'll need to allow the club to have Hostesses, not just Hosts." The Dean said. Takahiro could accept that, one of the hosts in the registry within the book had an effeminate name anyway. "Second, you mentioned they helped their fellow students study, that will need to be an advertised feature, which means your clubs members will need to keep up their own studies."

Takahiro could accept that as well, it wouldn't look good on the club to be filled with idiots after all.

"Finally, since this is obviously a team effort... you'll need to go find people willing to join you before it becomes official."

Takahiro blinked as the Club Registration sheet was handed back to him. "Sir?"

"As in it's denied for now, come back with some friends who you think will be able to make sure this thing stays afloat and I'll let you restart this 'Host Club'. At least two of them will have to be girls, now get going before you're late for class!"

Takahiro ran out of the Deans office before the man could get angry, and then looked at the registatration sheet. "I have to find my team first huh... I can do that... probably..." He said as he looked down the hall to see dozens of other students marching through the walkways. He felt a bead of sweat roll down his neck. His eyes widened as he pulled open the history book to the page containing the groups membership registry. "And I know exactly what to look for!"

He grinned and began to march forward towards the crowd. "By the end of the day, The Ouran Host Club will be back in action!"

* * *

**Submission form is on the profile, the host club is Back In Action!**

**Please submit all OCs via PMs  
**


	2. Chapter 1: Welcome the Natural!

Chapter 1: Introducing the Host Club

**Note: If you have submitted an OC or are in the process, dont be discouraged, this fic is still open for submissions. The party's just getting started.**

* * *

Ouran High School, a school for the Elite and the Rich. Whether you were from Japan itself or a foreign student, to succeed in Ouran High School was to be guaranteed success in your future endeavors. To be granted the privilege to study under its staff was a chance only granted to the most qualified scions of the most successful families in the world with only the rarest of exceptions. For the first time since Ouran's founding, two generations in a row had produced someone judged worthy of the school by intellectual value alone.

A fact **Makoto Shinobu** couldn't help but note the irony of as he ran through the halls lost and confused. _'this building alone is bigger than the mall mom goes to, and it's just one of ten!' _he thought to himself as he slowed down to turn left at a corner. Rather than another hallway, he ended up slamming into a door. "Owowowowow!"

He shook off the pain in his nose and looked up at what he'd ran into. The left door on a set of double doors, set under a sign that read _Science Room 5_. "Scie- maybe someone's in here who could give me directions!" Makoto said as he pulled open the door and walked in, attempting to straighten his yellow windbreaker and make his mess of black hair presentable. "H-Hello?"

The room was big, bigger than the classrooms or even the cafeteria in his middle school. Unfortunately Makoto didn't see anyone in the room, just a few gadgets on stands and a metallic statue of an eagle. He sighed and turned back to the doors.

"_**Intruder Detected!"**_

Makoto blinked as music began to play. He turned back to see the metallic eagle open its wings and fly straight at him. "H-holy crap, Help!"

"_**Intruder Detected!"**_

"_The Eagle born by those who pledged their lives in sacred honor..."_

Makoto ducked underneath the eagle as it swooped down at him, running behind one of the stands for cover. "What is going on!?" Makoto said as he covered his head with his hands. "What even is that!?"

"_**Intruder Detected!"**_

"_Was smiled upon by God and freed from chains and iron collar!"_

"Help!" Makoto said as he curled into the fetal position, The Eagle bearing down at him.

"Rocket, stop!"

Makoto opened his eyes and saw the statue standing in front of him, not moving and looking past him. He turned his head to follow the birds gaze to see a blond boy in the Ouran school uniform, a bandana tied around his forehead to keep his hair out of his eyes. For a moment Makoto wondered if it was necessary, seeing as the boys hair seemed to naturally lean back, as if caught in a perpetual wind or explosion.

Green eyes glared at him and he stunk back. "Sorry, I got lost and-"

"Lost, here, are you a new student then?"

Makoto screamed and jerked away from the new voice, turning to see a girl with wavy, wheat blonde hair heels out of her face by blue butterfly hair clips. She blinked at his reaction and then looked up. He did the same to see the device on the stand he'd been using for cover fall to the ground. He felt his soul leave through his mouth as the device shattered on contact with the ground, broken bolts and glass shooting across the floor.

"Oh my…" the girl said as she looked back at Makoto. "We should probably get the ki-"

"Rocket! Sic 'em!"

"_Murica, Fuck yeah!"_

"Maverick call him off, now!"

"Get out of Rockets way, Lovisa."

"Maverick!"

* * *

Takahiro couldn't help but grin as he looked at the person in front of him. Short black hair, brown eyes, scruffy clothes, glasses…

They had their very own Haruhi, fate was smiling on the Host Club once again and sent him his own Haruhi! "That was a Maverick original, designed for the upcoming Host Ball to build up money for charity!" he said, getting a look from Lovisa and Maverick. So the event he mentioned wasn't exactly a Host Club event but a school event the Club was part of… so what? "And if I'm right, you're Makoto Shinobu, the one who got in by scholarship, so you probably can't afford to pay us back…"

Makoto was pretty sure he'd never been more scared in his life. From what the first boy had said about thing he'd broken, it was expensive, and now the other boy was confirming it. He'd made it to Ouran High School just to get lost, break something, and probably was about to get kicked out!

"You'll just have to work your debt off here with us at The Host Club!" Takahiro said before clapping his hands. Makoto looked at the boy in confusion before feeling someone pick him up.

"Woah, hey!"

"Pretty lightweight, I'm thinking a medium length, but closer to a small around."

Makoto turned his head to see a yellow eyed boy with choppy blond hair and thin features holding him up seemingly without effort. "Huh?"

"Might need to invest in him a bit, that hair looks as if it's only given the most basic cleanup." Another turn of the head revealed a boy with long, pale blond hair falling over round glasses and sharp facial features. "I'll pay for it, no need to take advantage of his lack of preparation, this is a bit sudden after all."

Makoto looked down in mild shame at his hair being called out, just to see a small boy with medium length brown hair and a round face looking up at him with big, brown eyes. "If he got in on scholarship alone, maybe I can teach him the ropes, we'd fit like peas in a pod!"

"Or with me, a commoner like him will need to learn the right compliments to pay to a lady after all." Makoto shivered as he looked back up to see a girl with flowing brown hair staring at him with light brown eyes and a gentle look on her face. "Don't worry yourself, with our tutelage you'll be free in no time."

"If you've all got that covered then I wont worry about it, got enough on my late as it is… I'm already late for a nap." Makoto looked over the girls shoulder to see a boy with burgundy brown hair leaning against the wall, leafing through a book.

"You've already met Maverick and Lovisa, allow me to introduce the rest of our beloved hosts, Siegfried, Kaiji, Yukio, Tsubaki, and Haruki." The blond boy who seemed to be in charge said. "As for me, my name is Takahiro, you can call me Sir or My King!"

Makoto looked at Takahiro in trepidation as he was put back on the ground. Lovisa walked up to him and took his hand. "Come along, let's get you in more suitable clothes, Kaiji, if you'd join us."

"Give me a moment to get my supplies."

* * *

Takahiro poured a bit as Makoto was brought back out in a boys uniform, tailored to his form. The boys black hair had been trimmed short, resembling a pixie cut, yet he still looked boyish. _'Haruhi was a girl right… With that haircut it should be showing.'_

"I daresay it's my second best work yet, still nothing compared to my own but one can only shine up a commoner so much." Kaiji said as he walked up to Takahiro. "Thankfully we already had a few extra sets of the boys uniform, Lovisa was able to resize them to fit our newest additions body like a second skin."

Takahiro grinned. "Unfortunately, our first rush of the day is coming soon and we won't have time to train you in the art of pleasing our customers." Takahiro said as he put a card into Makoto's hand. This would be their first test. "Instead, why don't you get us some supplies, coffee, tea, tea cakes, that sort of thing!"

"Huh… uh… okay?"

"Great, go on, we'll still be here when you get back!" Takahiro said as he led the boy out the door and closed it behind him. " … So… thoughts?"

"I wasn't sure what you were after when you asked me to give them a more feminine haircut… but it turned out well, it suits them somehow."

Takahiro nodded and looked at Lovisa, who gave him a bit of a look. "And what do you think, Lovisa?"

"They seem like they'll be a good fit, if they can get past the shock of everything."

Takahiro grinned before hearing the doors open. "Ah, time to get starting, places everyone!"

The doors opened and Rocket flew over to Mavericks arm as a girl rushed up to him, latching onto his other arm and dragging him to a group of girls while giggling. The boy just looked down at her with soot on his cheek, pretending to lose his balance for a second in mock surprise. Yukio's attention was taken immediately by a pair of girls with a bag of candies and what looked like biology books.

Kaiji found himself with a group of girls, going over hair care products and methods while Tsubaki joined a pair of girls who had dragged their friend to the Host Club. From what Takahiro could overhear, her boyfriend has broken up with her for particularly shallow reasons. He gave a look to Siegfried, who nodded to him before he went to join Lovisa in hosting a group of seven or so boys and girls, wrapping his arms around her and giving the boys a halfhearted glare before Lovisa giggled and patted him on the cheek.

"Takahiro-sama!"

"Coming ladies!"

Oh how he loved being King of the Host Club.

* * *

Makoto swiped the card Takahiro had given him. After the blond had pushed him out of the room, one of the others, he wasn't sure which, had texted him an actual list of things for him to buy. They hadn't explained what brands, exactly, just what they wanted. They also hadn't mentioned how much money was on the card.

So Makoto decided he'd play it safe, get the good stuff at the mall, not the bargain stuff he and his mom bought but the freshly baked goods, the richer, brand name instant coffee instead of the stuff his mother gulped down before work.

The good stuff.

The card seemed to have enough in it, so Makoto figured he wouldn't look a gift horse in the mouth and just head back to the Host Club. As far as hazing went this didn't seem too bad... at least they weren't using his hair as a mop to clean up his mess. The haircut was a bit embarrassing but he was getting compliments on it.

The trip back to the school was uneventful, and he came back with the groceries he was asked to get... and a lot more people hanging around the room. "Huh, who's that?"

"Oh he looks yummy..."

"Ah, Makoto, you're back just in time!" Takahiro said as he walked up to the boy, hands inside the grocery bags and searching through what he bought. He pulled out a carton of instant coffee and gave it a look. "Hmm, instant coffee?"

"... Did I mess up?"

Takahiro shrugged. " I don't know... is it good?"

"It's well known for being a good coffee for the working class. I doubt anyone here has tried it." Tsubaki said as she looked at it. "Looks like the same coffee my father's office workers make for meetings."

Takahiros eyes lit up as he held up the carton. "Something new then, that's perfect! I was getting bored with the same coffee everyday!"

Makoto sighed before finding himself being dragged into the kitchen, _holy shit this place has it's own kitchen_, by Takahiro. "Lets make some right now, hurry!" Takahiro said as he started opening cabinets. "We'll need a pot, what else?"

"Just that, its instant coffee, you just add water and maybe some sugar or cream?"

Takahiro stopped and looked at him. "Really, that quick?" He said before taking the carton and the pot he'd found. He filled the lit and started heating it, then poured in a few scoops of the instant coffee along with a tablespoon of sugar. "Ah, it already smells like coffee, it really is instant!"

"Heh..."

"Now to give it a taste!" Takahiro said as he poured himself a cup. Makoto paled a bit remembering Tsubakis words a moment before as Takahiro took a sip of the coffee. The boy continued until he finished the cup before sighing through his nose. "Oh, that's an important trick by the way, sighing often a drink with an open mouth doesn't look very refined, and doing it through your nose puts the aroma of the drink back in your nose, which helps with stuff that has an aftertaste."

"I deem this coffee... acceptable!"

Makoto sighed in relief yet again as Takahiro grabbed the sugar and cream, adding more in before smiling at Makoto. "It'll be something new for our guests to try, a taste of the common world, help them appreciate all the wonderful things available to us!" He said _'Goal, they might still look boyish but this feels a lot like how Haruhi's first day went, soon we'll have our natural!'_

"Now, where were we girls?" He said as he set a platter down at the table he'd been hosting. The girls shared a look as he sat back down. "Now now, don't be like that, I promise it isn't bad, and think how hard people usually work to just have this for a little while, it'll be a good learning experience!"

One of the girls eventually held out their cup for some of the coffee, and Takahiro poured a small amount into her cup, just enough to taste. She brought it to her lips and he smiled warmly. "See, pretty good for how quick it is right?" He said.

"It is!"

"Really?"

"Let me try it!"

Makoto blinked in surprise at the resounding success... was rich person coffee not as special as he thought? Lovisa slid up to the boy with Siegfried and smiled. "That's our King at work, he knew exactly who to serve that coffee to for the best results." She said as she held onto Siegfrieds arm.

"Those three prefer sugar with coffee than coffee with sugar." Siegfried said. "Testing a new coffee on them, using a lot of sugar and cream is like aiming a rifle at a warehouse and just having to hit any part of it."

"Instant coffee tends to be weaker too, letting the sugar and cream come out anyway." Kaiji said as he tucked his hair behind his ears. "A masterful host who can tailor anything to his guests tastes."

_'Seriously__...'_

* * *

Takahiro sighed as he relaxed, smiling widely. "All done for the day, now, alas, we need to go home."

Makoto sagged in relief while Takahiro gestured to him. "And we have a new member to show the ropes, Makoto Shinobu, who passed their first test!" He said with a huge grin on his face. "That commoner coffee is exactly what we needed!"

Makoto laughed nervously as he looked around the room at the others, who were smiling at him, with the exception of Maverick. "So... how much longer do I need to stay?"

"Unfortunately, as things are now, you'd still be indebted to us well after graduation." Lovisa said, getting an exclamation of shock from Makoto.

"Which is why, starting tomorrow, we're going to be training you into the perfect host!" Takahiro said with a his fingers. "You'll be learning from us, so be grateful!"

_'Just what have I gotten myself into?'_

* * *

**We're still accepting submissions.**


	3. Chapter 2: Learning with Lovisa!

**Chapter 2: Shadowing the Hosts Part 1 - Lovisa**

* * *

Makoto felt exhausted by the time he got to the Host Clubs room. He was the newest member of the Host Club and as a result _everyone _wanted to know more about him. They either wanted to be his friend, wanted the inside scoop on the clubs activities, or figure out how to get into the club as a member. Avoiding them had been a pain and he could hardly explain how he got in, he had a feeling Takahiro wouldn't like that.

"Ah, you're here, perfect!" Takahiro said as he rushed up to Makoto. He grabbed the new members arm and started dragging him to the back of the Host Clubs room and through a door to a side room. "Since you're new, we don't expect you to be nearly as good as us when it comes to being a great host, especially since you're a commoner. To help with that, I've decided your first task will be to learn how to be a good host by helping your senpai's"

Looking over the room, Makoto realized Takahiro had dragged him into a small office, where Lovisa was looking over a stack of papers while dressed in a black three piece suit. "Here is the main office for the Host Club, where we-"

"I."

"-make sure the various expenses and bills for Host Club events and supplies are within an acceptable standard!" Takahiro said, ignoring the momentary interruption from Lovisa, who had turned to look at them. "See, we have to buy our own supplies, and while we don't charge for our time and act like a school service, we're a student ran club and as such the school doesn't pay us a budget."

"So, we have to manage our own finances with a mix of personal contributions, which you probably can't afford, and donations during events!"

Makoto felt a small piece of himself die inside when Lovisa stood up, tidying a stack of papers before putting them into a filing cabinet. "That said, we'll be starting a fundraising event for that exact purpose soon, and the sudden appearance of a new host may attract new customers." Lovisa said as she walked up to the two boys. "Therefore, you'll be able to make up for it by bringing in a large number of donations… if you're good enough."

"Which is why today you'll be shadowing with Lovisa! Each host knows exactly how much money they're spending which each group they host, an important quality!" Takahiro said as he walked back to the main room. "So make sure to memorize everything!"

The door slammed shut behind him and everything was quiet as Lovisa stared at Makoto, who stared back with a nervous look in his eyes. "First things first… Sorry about Takahiro. He can be a bit enthusiastic." Lovisa said as she came over to Makoto. "Second, while we're working together, call me Elvira, it's the name I prefer and the name my customers remember."

"As for the prices… that will be important I suppose, but it would same Takahiro has forgotten I have customers today. You'll be helping me out with that… which means you'll need a different outfit." Lovisa said as she turned around and walked further into the office. "Come with me, we'll need to get you ready for today."

Makoto waited for a moment, then realized she was being serious and followed behind her.

* * *

"Is this really what I'm wearing for the day?"

"You're right, emerald would make your brown eyes much warmer and easier for the customers in the group to get lost in." Lovisa said as she brushed emerald eye shadow around Makoto's eyes. He wasn't sure what he was wearing, there wasn't a mirror to see himself and moving to look had ended with a wooden rod jamming into his chin and repositioning his head to looking straight forward. "Which means navy for the clothes, that'll go with both your eyes and the emerald."

All he knew is that it was more expensive than his uniform, and that his uniform had put him and his mother on a diet. "So, you like costumes Elvira?"

Lovisa looked at the boy and smiled. "Like is a word for it, I suppose. I love them, people say that a costume hides the person wearing them, masks who they are, I disagree." Lovisa said as she measured Makoto's waistline with the pants and top on. She grinned and spun around, going through the various sashes. "I think costumes tell people a story about the person who wears them, lets you see who they are in a way that normal clothes don't."

A cobalt blue sash went around him and was quickly tied around his waist. "Hold still." She commanded as she made sure it was tied properly. "Tell me, what does a pair of jeans and a t-shirt tell you about someone? It says they have clothes. But a man with a vest instead of a suit jacket, chain of a pocket watch showing, wearing a bowler and a moustache, all dressed up in old fashioned clothes… That says so much more about them."

"And what do my clothes say?"

Lovisa stood back and pulled a cloth from the wall, revealing a mirror. Makoto blinked at his own visage before paling underneath the make-up on his face. Emerald green shadow around his eyes, pale foundation making sure his black hair, dark brown eyes, and bright green eyeshadow contrasted with his skin. Clothing him was a navy blue poet shirt tucked into black pants with a cobalt blue sash wrapped around his waist. Lovisa held up a pair of boots and grinned at him. "Now, if you'd put these on, and tuck the legs into them, you're in skinny jeans."

"I'm wearing what?" Makoto said as the boots were put into their hands. Lovisa went into a side room and Makoto could hear her changing. "Uh… Elvira?"

"You're in skinny jeans, don't worry I took your sizes first."

"Why am I-"

"So they fit in the boots, which you should put on."

Makoto gulped at the tone of her voice and kneeled down, putting the boots on and making sure his jeans were tucked as he did. Once they were on and laced up, Lovisa came out of the side room wearing copper eyeshadow to bring out her blue eyes, an orange poets blouse under a copper colored bodice, and an orange long skirt. "Now, what do you see with our costumes?"

"... You're in orange?"

"We're wearing colors that bring out our eyes, yet contrast with each other to show that we have different tastes. You wear calming blues against my energetic orange, but our clothes are similar, showing that as different as we are there's still things we agree on." Lovisa said as she put on a pair of heeled boots. "Now, are you ready?"

"... No?"

"Good answer, lets go."

* * *

Makoto sat with Lovisa as she poured three cups of tea along with a trio of girls, two of which were trying to console the third girl. Lovisa took the tea she'd poured and held it out to the saddened girl, who nodded and took it gratefully. "I just don't get it…" The girl said before she took a sip of the tea, Lovisa pouring another cup for herself. From what Makoto could understand the girl had been dating one of the other boys in the school, only for him to dump her after the second date. "Why would he do this?"

Lovisa reached out and place a hand over hers. "He was obviously intimidated, your family, your name, it must have clicked and he ran." She said, Makoto wasn't sure how that was supposed to make the girl feel better and was a bit scared of talking, instead busying himself by watching how Lovisa acted. He supposed he should probably recognize the girl as well, if Lovisa's comment was anything to go by… but he didn't.

"Oh Elvira, what am I going to do, he was supposed to be the one!"

She was also apparently lovestruck…

"For now, we're going to have some tea, and then we're going to have a little fun!" Lovisa said as she turned to Makoto. "Makoto, be a dear and get some more tea would you?"

'_If it gets me away from this chick, that's fine.'_ Makoto thought to himself as he nodded and headed to the kitchen. His skin went a bit pale as Siegfried walked past him, giving him a side glare as he did. Once he was in the kitchen he sighed, opened the pantry, and started looking through the various containers for the right tea. "Man… is every day like this?"

"Usually no-one asks for Lovisa."

"Gah!"

Makoto jumped as he looked down, seeing Haruki in the bottom of the pantry. The boy rolled out of the pantry and stood up, popping his joints as he did. "Sorry about that, was just using this as a place to hide, one of our regulars has it in her head she's going to make me more active or something… not sure why." He said as he looked over Makoto, and then the teas on the shelf. "Generally, if she's involved, it's to be someone's friend and help them feel better about themselves, and there's only one girl who's experienced a bad break-up recently."

"Really?"

The boy shrugged. "Break-ups here are always the talk of the town, especially since if someone takes them the wrong way it can lead to corporate battles outside of school. Yoko's mother is a vicious real estate mogul, and it makes her one of Elvira's regulars since boys keep getting scared when they realize who they're dating." He said as he plucked a kind of tea from the shelf and gave the box to Makoto. "This is probably what Elvira's giving her, I hope you enjoy peticures."

Makoto looked at the box of tea before frowning and looking at the door back to the main room. "Actually… Could you tell me a bit more about her mother's practices?"

Haruki shrugged. "I guess, she does end up having to hire my dad about four to five times a year, and it'll keep me from having to head out there."

'_Time to see if I'm cut out for this stuff.'_ Makoto thought to himself as Haruki started talking.

* * *

Lovisa smiled at Yoko as she began to brush a primer over the girls fingernails. '_Where is that boy, he didn't run off did he?'_ She thought to herself as she put the brush to the side. "Now, you've got a lovely shade of blue in your eyes… what do you think of giving these girls a nice red shade to go with your eyes and dress?"

"That sounds lovely…"

'_It was just the second date, how are you so broken up about this!?'_ Lovisa thought to herself as she began to paint the girls nails. "You have rather soft hands, I'm almost jealous, a few early mishaps with needles when I began my first costumes have given me a few tough spots on my fingers."

Makoto came back into the room, platter with premade cups of tea in hand. '_Damn, the tea is going to get cold, she can't drink it while the manicure is drying!'_ Lovisa though before Makoto put the platter down and brought one of the cups of tea over. '_Idiot… don't you dare-'_

"Oh, you've already started on the nails." Makoto said as he sat down next to Yoko. He seemed rather… unafraid of the girl, chummy even. He tilted his head as he looked at the girls nails. "Red huh, that'll look wonderful on you."

"Yeah…"

Makoto took a sip of the tea in his hand and looked at Lovisa. "Kind of feel bad for the idiot, with just a few primary colors you're going to look amazing and he'll never get to see it."

'_... I'm sorry what?'_

Yoko seemed to be thinking the same thing as she stared at Makoto, who was drinking from the cup of tea again. "... He won't, will he?"

Makoto brought the tea away from his lips. "Instead when everyone asks he'll just have to explain how he ran with his tail between his legs when he realized the girl in front of him was going to be more successful than he'll ever be." Makoto said. Lovisa blinked before her mouth opened in realization, then straightened into a smirk before she went back to Yoko's nails. "Honestly, he could have had the easy life, taken a ride on your heels and never had to do anything but instead he bolted, since when are successful women intimidating?"

"Right?" Yoko said, straightening up as she spoke a bit more clearly. "So what if my mother's worth twice as much as his family alone, so what if I'm heiress to her real estate empire, how is that so intimidating, what's intimidating about living the easy life!?"

"Nothing, unless you're some idiot without a cent of business sense!" One of Yoko's friends said from the other couch.

"Who says no to success!?" The other friend said as Lovisa finished applying the red nail polish to Yoko's finger nails.

"You know what you need to do, you need to _celebrate_!" Makoto said, standing up suddenly. "Celebrate being free of someone who runs away from success, someone who doesn't know the chance of a lifetime when it shares a meal with them, a chance to celebrate just how _amazing_ you are!"

"Yes, exactly!" Yoko said, standing up with Makoto, and then frowning. "But how…"

Lovisa grinned as she stood up. "Oh, I might have a few ideas in my closet…"

'_Clever boy…'_

* * *

Takahiro hummed softly as he looked over a few papers, people had taken Makoto's entrance into the Host Club as a sign they were looking for more hosts. Given the event coming soon, he wasn't exactly against the idea of expanding the number of Hosts keeping the party alive. Lovisa came into the room with a wide smile on her face. "Oh, how did everything go!?" He said as he scrambled up from the papers, practically bouncing over to her. "Were they good, did they figure everything out?"

Lovisa laughed. "They didn't learn anything about our supplies, we were busy consoling Yoko after her break-up, you did remember I was scheduled for that today, right?"

Takahiro tripped and fell onto his face, then pushed himself up. "You were busy!?"

Lovisa nodded and waved him of a bit. "Obviously, Yoko was rather torn up about the break-up, though I'm not sure why, it was only the second date. Still, I could hardly tell her to grow up.. but that boy figured out exactly what she needed to hear and before you know it, she's trying on a good… tenth of my closet, posing in the mirror, grinning and strutting around."

That was even better. Takahiro grinned and straightened himself out. "I knew they would… by the way, did they seem particularly… close to the other girls?"

Lovisa gave the boy a look before shaking her head. "Not really, he seemed rather scared of them at first, but then he came back from getting tea and was as brave as he needed to be to straighten her out… she might become a regular for him though, once he's official."

Takahiro frowned and took a thoughtful pose. "I see… I guess I'll have them work with Tsubaki next…"

Lovisa gave the Host Club King a look before shrugging and back out to the main room. '_Weird…'_


End file.
